With rapid developments in the electronic industry, various electronic devices have become widely used, such as digital cameras. Digital cameras usually use removable digital cards to store pictures. While in use, the cards should be inserted into the cameras. Accordingly, an inserting slot is used in a camera for receiving the card. However, conventional inserting slots are exposed to the outside. Dust or other contamination can enter into the slot, even the inner space of the camera, which can affect the data transfer between the card and the camera. Rubber covers are commonly used to protect the slot from dust. However, it is not convenient for a user to insert a card because the rubber cover must be removed before the card is inserted and replaced once the card is removed.
There is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to provide a convenient dustproof member to prevent dust getting into electronic devices.